


A Date in Sicily

by I_can_only_imagine



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover Missions, mentions of Cass Cain/Stephanie Brown and Duke Thomas/Chirs Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_can_only_imagine/pseuds/I_can_only_imagine
Summary: Four of the batkids end up accidentally working on the same case with their partners, leading to an impromptu quadruple date in Sicily.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	A Date in Sicily

“This is so boring,” Superboy I complained in a mumble beside Red Robin. They were watching the empty warehouse from the rafters laying on their stomachs, waiting like they had for three nights now. The fresh Sicilan air was something more similar to Gotham’s in the warehouse bogged down by the deaths that had happened in its walls as well as the unkempt state of it all.

“It’s a stakeout, what did you expect?” Red Robin asked his partner, glancing down at the watch he had brought. “If what we heard is true, they should be on their way here with the hostages. A family of three with links to a powerful crime family in Gotham.”

“It still doesn’t make sense,” Superboy I said, shaking his head. “Why did they go after this family? From the intel you gathered, they’re from either an Australian or Puerto Rican crime family with no links to the Sicialian Mafia or any of its criminal organizations. What would our guys want with them?”

“That’s what we are here to find out,” Red Robin replied before pressing his index and middle finger to the com by his ear. “Are any of you there?”

“Orical patched us in, we’re here,” Nightwing replied in his left ear. “Flash and I are in place.”

“Superboy II and I are also in place,” Robin said.

“Are you two sure you don’t want to go back to Red Robin and my hotel?” Superboy I asked, clearly worried for the two teenage boys. “We can handle this without you.”

“I can assure you Superboy, we have fought much worse than Siciilian crime lords  _ without _ backup,” Robin assured without being reassuring. The boy had definitely softened in his older teenage years, but was still as prickly as ever when his skills were hinted at being doubted. If the job weren’t so dangerous, Red Robin and Nightwing might consider their brother’s behavior adorable.

“I told you to leave this case to me but you never listen,” Red Robin mumbled.

“And I believed Superboy and I were picking a different case. It’s not my fault we didn’t realize they were connected,” Robin huffed. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“That won't be a problem,” Nightwing chimed in. “They’re here.”

“Just like you said Red Robin. There’s a family of three in the truck,” Flash said through the coms after a short  _ whoosh _ of air. “Two fathers and a teenage girl. They all have bags over their head with their wrists and ankles bound, wrists in front of them.”

“Thanks Flash,” Superboy I said. “What else did you see?”

“There are four henchemn in the back of the truck guarding them. The crime lord we’ve been after is in the front with his second in command and the driver. They’re saying something about teaching them a lesson.”

“Probably referring to their family,” Red Robin explained. “We know these three are only pawns in their family's game. I doubt they would get the desired effect by killing them.”

“If they’re so important, they wouldn’t have been kidnapped at all,” Nightwing agreed. “But we could be wrong. These men could be more dangerous than we thought. We didn’t even notice all of this was the same case until we ran into each other in town.”

That was true, and Red Robin let himself consider it a moment.

He and Superboy had arrived in Palermo as Tim Drake and Conner Luther-Kent, under the guise of a vacationing billionaire couple. In reality, they had gone to Sicily chasing a case as their alter egos.

The case had seemed cut and dry enough. A small offshoot of the Sicilian Mafia had been creating drugs in a factory not far from Palermo and dealing them in Gotham. It was a next level drug that the Gotham civilians had taken to calling The Dust of Rome, as lame as it sounded, misdirecting the partners at first before Red Robin figured out the factory’s true location.

While outside of costume in town, they had run into Nightwing and Flash as Dick and Wally Grayson-West. Once in the safe confines of their hotel room, Nightwing had explained they had chased a gang of arms dealers from Gotham to Italy, and now to Sicily. It didn’t take long for them to realize they were chasing the same guy and team up.

That night while on their way to stalk the warehouse the second time for Red Robin and Superboy I, they ran into Robin and Superboy II who were the only ones there not working undercover. They had explained that they arrived in Sicily that day for the case Robin had chosen in place of the one Red Robin had taken. It was a case much simpler than the one the other four were following, just a gang stirring up too much trouble in Gotham that needed stopping, but none of them were blinded to the truth. Despite Batman and Oracle's careful checks of all three cases, they hadn’t realized they were all the same group.

There could have been more to it than they were seeing judging by the confusion it was able to cause among the three detectives, two kryptonian hybrids and speedster. Red Robin didn't pay it much thought though. As their brother said, they would burn that bridge when they crossed it (definitely not the best advice, but that was to be expected from the person who gave it).

Cutting off Red Robin’s thoughts was the opening of the warehouse doors. The comms went silent as everyone froze in their positions to listen in on the scene about to unfold.

The guards were half carrying half pushing the family of three into the middle of the wearhouse before they were roughly shoved to sit on their knees side by side. The guards each put a gun to the back of one of their heads with the last one standing at the end. The crime lord they had been chasing circled to stand in front of the family with his right hand man by his side typing away at his phone.

“Remove the hoods,” the crime lord instructed. The guards obeyed and pulled them off, tossing them to the side at the exact same time like a choreographed song and dance.

From where he sat, Red Robin couldn’t see the faces of the family. He didn’t think it was really important, but Nightwing’s sharp intake of breath told him otherwise.

“What is it,” Robin hissed in a whisper.

Before Nightwing could answer, the teenage girl threw herself into one of her father’s lap. Her sobbing voice echoed through the warehouse as she spoke in rapid, pleading spanish, too fast for Red Robin to properly translate.

The guard who had been holding a gun to her head roughly grabbed her by her red hair and pulled her back into a sitting position, shouting for her not to move. The girl continued to cry and plead, and her father who she had thrown herself over’s voice joined the rapid spanish. He wasn’t crying or pleading, instead yelling something to the guard. Red Robin was able to pick out enough to know he was yelling for the guard not to touch his daughter.

Something about the man’s voice sent off alarms in Red Robin’s head. It was familiar. Too familiar, especially when mixed with that fast paced spanish and biting tone.

“Papi,” the girl cried as she tried to go back to hiding in the safety of her father’s lap. The gun pushed against her head stopped her from moving, along with her father’s quick order.

“Mija don’t.”

“Papi, Papa, tengo miedo,” the girl blubbered through her tears, Her accent was off to Red Robin’s ears, raising another red flag. It seemed too forced, with a completely different accent being carefully covered up underneath.

“Let my husband and daughter go,” the man snapped, his accent purposely laid on thick. But Red Robin could recognize the hidden lower Gotham from a mile away in his sleep, even if these men couldn’t. “It is me you want, they have done nothing wrong!”

“You are not really in a place to be making demands Mr. Gunn,” the boss tisked.

“Pero, it’s time,” the man’s husband spoke softly. He had no thick hispanic accent like his husband and daughter, instead opting to take on an upper Gotham accent that almost reminded Red Robin of the people he worked with at galas during his daylife.

“Not like this,”  _ Pero _ shook his head, chin meeting his chest.

“Papi,” the daughter whispered one last time.

Tim recognized the way the three had set it up. A question by one, followed by confermassion by the others through simply speaking in succession down the line. It wasn’t clever by any means, but for its purpose it was more than effective.

With what would be no warning from the gang member’s point of view, the three family members, who were in fact a real family but not the one they claimed to be, snapped quickly into action. Their bonds were gone in the blink of an eye with three of the gaurds’s guns now their own and said guards lying unconscious on the ground.

The husband, who was unnamed in the gangs' eyes, didn’t hesitate a second to disarm the last guard and shoot him in the knee while  _ Pero _ and the daughter held the crime boss and his right hand man at gunpoint.

“This has been fun while it lasted Mr. La Rosa, but I’m afraid it ends here,”  _ Pero _ said, now without the fake accent. “On your knees, now.”

The crime boss and right hand man obeyed the order and got down on their knees while the husband walked over with four pairs of cuffs of which each guard wore a matching pair on their wrists and ankles. The crime boss and right hand man were effortlessly stuck into them in the same fashion.

“In this folder is all of the proof of your trafficking that we need for you to go to prison for life,” the daughter explained, pulling out a manila folder she had pre stashed behind one of the crates close by. Her accent, just as her father’s, had slipped away into her real one. Instead of the masked lower Gotham of her father’s voice, she carried a mixture of lower Gotham and Russian that never failed to chill Red Robin with how empty and deeply emotional it managed to sound at the same time.

“When you wake up, you’ll already be behind bars for your crimes, and all those people will be free,”  _ Pero _ said, before he and his daughter turned their guns around at the same time to harshly hit the men in the temple, rendering them completely unconscious.

As soon as they were under the belief that they were alone, the first father dropped his gun and cupped his daughter’s face, checking her for injuries.

“Where does it hurt?” he asked softly. His husband came over to stand beside them, gently stroking a hand through their daughter's hair.

“If doesn’t,” she reassured. “It was only a light tug, I’ve had worse.”

“It doesn’t matter if you’ve had worse,” the husband said in his original Star City dialect. “It shouldn’t have gotten that far. Next time we go undercover, try and use some of the self preservation skills we’ve taught you, yeah?”

“Yes dad,” she said, a smile clear in her voice.

“I’m impressed you didn’t shoot that guy for touching her,” Nightwing’s voice came as he dropped down from his hiding spot. The other five who had been hiding did the same, causing the family to whip around in shock.

“What are you all doing here?” Jason asked, not harsh but almost scolding.

“We should be asking you the same thing,” Red Robin said.

“We were closing a human trafficking case,” Roy explained. “Taking Scarlet on her first undercover mission.”

Nightwing looked over at Red Robin and he could practically hear the ‘I told you so’ regarding there having been more to the case.

“We have a lot to catch up on then,” Red Robin said, handing over a thick manila folder filled with all of the other six’s evidence they had collected. “Turn this in with your evidence. Not even the best lawyer money could buy can fight this. Meet us at the Rocco Forte Villa Igiea near the Permo bay when you’re done.”

~~~

“Of course you would go with the fanciest hotel you could,” Jason snorted, causing everyone to turn around. They stood in the lobby of the famous five star hotel, all now dressed in their everyday civilian clothing.

“We are a billionaire power couple, it’s what’s expected of us,” Conner shrugged, arm around Tim’s shoulders.

“So that was your cover story?” Jason asked, though it wasn’t a real question.

“It’s kind of hard to do undercover work when you’re famous,” Tim said. “I honestly expected better than Pero Gunn from you.”

“Flashing around my grandma’s name gets the job done quicker when I need to be kidnapped,” a grin tugged at Jason’s lips. “The Peter equivalent was just all Roy could pull out on the time crunch.”

“Speaking of, where is your handsome husband?” Dick asked with a slightly teasing tone.

“Dropping Sasha off at the airport. Oliver offered to babysit her, Duela, Biz and Lian while we were out of the country. We figured I could just text him the name of the restaurant when we got there,” Jason paused. “You are treating us to dinner, aren’t you? We did do your job for you after all.”

“I hate that you’re right,” Tim said with no real heat and a smile. “There's a great restaurant down the road I went to last time I was here, tell him to meet us there.”

“Great, I’m starving and all we’ve had to eat today was a salad and chicken nuggets from McDonalds.”

On the way to the restaurant and inside the waiting room, the four brothers and their partners caught up on life events they had missed out on, joking and chatting endlessly until they were seated.

“Sorry I’m late,” Roy said as he stepped up to the table. He was in his civics, in one of those trucker hats they all knew Jason barely tolerated. Dick had often joked about being surprised Jason didn’t try to go full Donna and burn all of them, but Jason always mumbled his reply that he married the man which meant he married the hats too.

“Sasha didn’t give you too much trouble at the airport?” Jason asked, leaning over to kiss him.

“Our little girl? Trouble? Never,” Roy grinned.

“Got it, so you both caused trouble together.”

“Speaking of, how have the kids been?” Dick asked. “Star City treating you nicely?”

“Weekly family hunts for corrupt capitalists and crooked businessmen that I’m free to shoot as much as I please,” Jason shrugged. “Yeah, I guess living in Green Arrow’s city has been nice so far.”

“Oh shut up you love it,” Roy said before turning to Dick, “It is nice being back in Star. The kids are loving getting to spend some quality time with my side of the family too, and Artemis has found some good work in the area. I can tell Jason, Ella and Sasha are itching for the Gotham streets though.”

“You can take the Gothemite out of Gotham but you can’t take the Gotham out of the Gothamite,” Tim nodded. “All three of them were born and bred.”

“Well Sasha was born in Russia, but basically,” Jason nodded. “I’m sure she was happy to see her favorite uncles, even if her actual favorite uncle and aunt weren’t there.”

“It would be insane if Duke and Cass ended up with the same case too,” Tim said. “It’s crazy enough all of us were working the same group without knowing it. Throw them, Steph and Chris into the mix and that would just be blatantly bad detective work on our parts.”

“Still would have been fun to have them here too though,” Jason shrugged.

“Wait a minute!” Jon’s face lit up. “Are we on a quadruple date right now?”

“Absolutely not,” Damian cut in. “I refuse to ever go on any sort of couple outing where I have to witness my brothers being disgusting with their partners.”

“No way Gremlin, this is totally a quadruple date,” Tim said. “You hating it cements that.”

“No, this is not a date, it is just a family dinner after an idiotically tangled mission,” Damian insisted.

“If it were a family dinner then Bruce, Cass, Duke and their significant other would be here too,” Dick said. “Sorry Little D, you need to face the facts. This is a quadruple date.”

“That’s an event to go in the scrap books,” Wally snorted. “Quadruple date with our out of six Wayne kids. It’d be a spectacle.”

“An event worthy of the circus,” Dick was smiling so wide his face was sure to split.

“I regret agreeing to this,” Jason said in a stage whisper to his husband. Roy chuckled while Dick squacked about Jason being on Damian’s side.

“Never a dull moment with these four,” Kon commented aside to Roy.

“Even two of them in a room is an event,” Roy agreed.

A pinched off piece of bread was tossed in Roy’s direction and he just laughed. They were surely disrupting the upper class dinners around them, but they couldn’t care less and they continued their impromptu date night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me life so if you liked the story feel free to leave some!  
> Come find me over @what-if-i-imagine on tumblr where my asks, prompts, and requests are always open!


End file.
